


Through The Snowfall

by noorakardemmomesaetre



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, background choni, flirty banter, or at least as much of a slow burn as five chapters can provide lol, soft holiday Jughead, warning: light mentions of Betty's canon self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noorakardemmomesaetre/pseuds/noorakardemmomesaetre
Summary: The Coopers and Andrews’ have rented the same cabin in the woods every holiday season since their kids were two years old.And with Archie and Betty leaving for college in just a few months, Betty is determined to make this Christmas a memorable one…by telling Archie how she really feels.What she doesn’t plan for is Archie bringing his best friend.Or the way her gaze is suddenly lingering on the wild dark curls peeking out from beneath a crown beanie rather than the ginger spikes she’d set her sights on so long ago.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 227
Kudos: 491
Collections: Home for the HoliDale





	1. Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> happy december everyone! ☃️❄️
> 
> thank you for giving this little holiday fic a chance! it’s been a ton of fun to write and i hope it adds a little Christmas cheer to your holiday season. 
> 
> i strongly advise enjoying with a mug of hot chocolate - extra marshmallows 
> 
> xx B

_He got that boyish look that I like in a man_

_I am an architect, I'm drawing up the plans_

_It's like I'm 17, nobody understands_

_No one understands_

She wrings her hands together in front of her body as she takes a shallow breath and straightens her shoulders. 

“Archie,” she begins softly, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth nervously before releasing it to continue. “I like you. Like  _ really  _ like you. I have for a long time now.” 

Her reflection stares back at her blankly and if that’s any indication as to how this confession is going to go she’d rather shove her hand in a garbage disposal. 

Shaking her head, Betty turns on the faucet and splashes the cool water on her heated cheeks in an effort to relax. When that’s not enough, she turns to the clawfoot bathtub behind her and begins running the water, tossing in a lavender rose bath bomb. There are dried petals laced throughout and watching them rise to the top of the now swirling purple water begins to calm her nerves. 

She can do this. 

She’s spent two weeks of every winter holiday break with Archie Andrews for the past fifteen years, since they were both running about this very same cabin in their diapers and ugly toddler-sized Christmas sweaters. 

Though they had never been able to spend more time together than that, they’d grown closer every winter and a few years ago they’d declared themselves the best of friends. This had lead to the occasional impromptu FaceTime conversation, encouraging texts before her school paper article releases and his important football games, and even a phone call before bed if either of them were feeling especially anxious. 

Her family had moved to Connecticut, away from their hometown of Riverdale, when she was two years old due to her father’s new job. Archie and his family had remained in Riverdale, which had only broken her mother, Alice, and Archie’s mother, Mary’s, hearts. They’d quickly decided they couldn’t bear not to come up with an annual reason for the families to spend an extended amount of time together and after several glasses of wine and much research, the ladies had decided on a yearly holiday trip to a little upscale town outside of Whistler, Canada. 

She peels off her pajamas and undergarments as soon as the water fills the tub and the hot water is exactly what she needs to quiet her overactive mind. She tilts her head back against the tub rim and runs her fingers absentmindedly through the colorful bubbles atop the water. 

The chime of her cell phone interrupts her efforts and she glances at the device resting on the small side table near the tub. 

Reaching out to see who the message is from, a small smile forms on her lips when she recognizes the name. 

**V:** Is three full suitcases too many for this winter wonderland vacation? Be honest. 

Betty rolls her eyes and chuckles to herself as she imagines her - and she means this in the kindest of ways -  _ high maintenance  _ best friend dragging all of these suitcases up their snowed in cabin driveway. 

**B:** I’d strongly advise cutting back to two. 

**V:** Please tell me you’re joking. 

**B:** Are you packing with Cher? Only she could convince you to pack that much for a two week trip 

**V:** Fine. Cutting back to two and a carry on! 

Betty smiles and closes her eyes once more, about to set her phone back on the nightstand when the sound of her phone  _ pings  _ once more. 

**Cher:** @ me next time, Betty Dearest. 

**B: 😘**

Betty grins at the fact that her best friends are currently together and turns the sound off of her phone in an effort to focus on the relaxation she’d drawn this bath for in the first place. 

The steam from the tub has been rising against her face and she welcomes the warmth and the invigorated way it makes her skin feel. She’s wondering whether she should apply a deep clean clay face mask - one can never look  _ too  _ refreshed and moisturized when professing their longtime feelings for their even longertime friend - when she spots her phone lighting up out of the corner of her eye. 

Groaning, she’s about to flip it over until her heart begins to thump erratically. 

**Archie:** packing to see u tomorrow 

**B:** Shouldn’t you already be packed? I thought your plane was leaving around noon! 

**Archie:** it is! considered packing in the morn but gotta get in that last work out u know 

Betty smiles to herself, knowing she hasn’t seen him in an entire year and she’s sure football has been working wonders on his already impressive body. Although, she’s never been that interested in overly muscular guys…but this is  _ Archie.  _ It’s different. Right? She brushes the thought away as she runs her tongue along her bottom lip and decides whether she should take a little risk with this next text. 

**B:** I’m excited to see you tomorrow :)

**Archie:** same. see u then ;) 

She tries not to overanalyze the winky face emoji as she sinks further into her now lukewarm bath. 

* * *

Veronica arrives promptly at 3:00PM and Betty rushes out the front door the moment she sees Veronica’s private driver pull into the driveway. She looks like a picturesque beauty snow queen as she steps from the car in a lovely periwinkle snow jacket and matching beret, but the second she sees Betty, she squeals excitedly. 

They throw their arms around each other in a tight hug as though they hadn’t just seen each other at school a few days ago. Veronica had agreed to come with Betty on vacation this year as soon as Betty had asked and she knows it’s because Veronica’s home life is currently a parental war zone. 

She also knows she’ll have to ask more about that later. 

“Oh, Betty! This cabin is absolutely gorgeous! I can already feel how cozy it is from here,” she says approvingly as she waves for her driver to follow behind her with her bags. 

Betty wonders if she should help him, but he seems to have an understanding with Veronica and follows suit. 

“It’s so wonderful! Mom has the fire going and wait until you see our bathroom,” Betty gushes as Veronica loops her arm through hers. “We even have a clawfoot bathtub!” 

They make their way inside and Veronica tips her driver an amount of money in cash that Betty’s only seen a couple of times in her entire life. Alice rushes over to squeeze Veronica tightly while berating her for not wearing a heavier jacket with these freezing temperatures. 

Hal brings her into a quick hug and lets her know that he’s got a pot roast cooking in the crockpot for dinner, if she’s interested. 

Betty’s laying on her stomach across Veronica’s bed in their large shared room on the second floor of the cabin, her ankles crossed as she swings her feet gently back and forth. Veronica is unpacking and chattering on about the latest drama with her parents before she shakes her head.

“Okay, enough of that! When is the infamous Archie Andrews coming?” 

Betty’s cheeks warm as she rests her head against a pillow and looks up at her best friend. “Around 8:00PM, I think? That’s when we’re expecting them anyways.” 

“I’m so excited to meet the boy you haven’t stopped gushing about since you fell for him three years ago,” Veronica says, giving her a teasing smile. “He better be everything you’ve amped him up to be.”

“No pressure,” Betty groans, tugging the pillow from beneath her and smacking her friend with it. Veronica laughs and tosses a pair of rolled up pantyhose at Betty’s head. 

“Do you think you’ll tell him tonight?”

“Of course. The earlier I tell him the more time we get to spend together,” Betty replies happily before grimacing. “Or the longer amount of time I have to face rejection.” 

“He won’t reject you.” Veronica arches an eyebrow dramatically and purses her lips as she says, “unless he’s a complete idiot.” 

Betty laughs just as Alice waltzes into their bedroom and she fights the urge to ask her mother if she has any idea knocking exists. 

“Elizabeth, darling, have you told Veronica about the Snowflake Soirée?” 

“Not yet, Mother.”

“Oh, do tell, Mrs. Cooper!” Veronica sits down next to Betty, crosses her legs, and smiles up at Alice, clearly excited about the prospect of an event. 

“Every Christmas Eve, everyone in this little town dresses to the nines and heads down the road for an upscale evening party. There’s dinner, decorations, dancing, champagne!” Alice is currently opening her drawers and refolding the sweaters Betty already folded  _ yesterday _ and she curls her fingers into fists to keep from snapping. 

“That sounds absolutely wonderful! B, you could go with Archie!” Veronica claps her hands excitedly as Betty’s eyes widen in her direction, attempting to send an  _ ohmygod, not in front of my mom, V!  _ message. 

Alice finishes with the last of Betty’s sweaters before flashing Veronica a bright smile of approval. “That is a great idea, Veronica. Elizabeth, be sure to straighten your shoulders when the Andrews arrive, slouching makes you look lazy and indifferent.” 

She plants a kiss atop Betty’s head before waltzing out of their bedroom door and Betty’s nails are now threatening to pierce the skin of her palms. 

“She makes my mother look like a nominee for Mommy of the Year,” Veronica scoffs, making Betty chuckle as Veronica reaches over to clasp her hands in hers, somewhat effectively releasing the tension in her fingers. 

“Do you want to FaceTime Cher?” she asks in an attempt to distract Betty from her mother’s whirlwind appearance. “She and Toni are dying to see the cabin and you know they’ve been snowed in at Thistle House for the past two days.” 

FaceTiming Cheryl and her girlfriend, Toni, lightens Betty’s mood until she forgets about her mother’s controlling ways and can only think about the impending arrival of the Andrews. 

* * *

Betty and Veronica are sitting on the loveseat admiring the cabin’s over-the-top holiday decorations and sipping hot chocolate with marshmallows from festive mugs when the Andrews pull into the driveway in their rental Jeep. 

Betty pulls at her black tights anxiously as her father swings open the front door. 

“Fred! It’s been far too long, my friend!” The men embrace as Betty and Veronica stand and Betty finds herself smiling. Fred Andrews has always been nothing but kind to her and today is no different. He greets her with a bear hug before turning to hug Veronica, a girl he’s never even met. 

“How are you, Betty?” he asks and she knows the question is genuine. 

“I’m good, Mr. Andrews! Excited for these next couple of weeks off.”

“I already told Mary I’ll be sleeping until 11:00AM everyday,” he says with a look of defiance and the girls can’t help but giggle as Mary comes bustling into the house with a few containers of home baked Christmas cookies. 

“And I’ve already told him he will absolutely  _ not  _ be doing that,” Mary says loudly, making Fred huff teasingly before heading back out to bring in their bags. Mary hugs Betty and introduces herself to Veronica before adding, “honestly, he couldn’t sleep that late if he tried.”

Betty’s trying to focus on what Archie’s parents are saying, but her eyes dart to the front door at any sign of movement and she tucks a few loose strands of hair behind her ear nervously. 

“I see him!” Veronica whispers excitedly, standing on her tiptoes to see through the branches of the elaborate and large Christmas tree Alice and Hal had been working on all morning. 

Archie barrels through the door, not a moment later, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder and a wide smile on his face. Betty’s heartbeat quickens and her face breaks into a wide grin at the sight of him. 

But he looks...different. 

His muscles are large and defined now from his football training and instead of the cropped haircut she’s used to, his hair is coiffed to perfection. He spots her out of the corner of his eye and his entire face lights up. 

“Betty!” He makes his way over and quickly wraps her in a huge hug, his arms and body enveloping her petite frame. She giggles into his chest, happy that, at the very least, he smells familiar. Like a dash of men’s cologne and spearmint. “Still rockin that ponytail?” 

He releases her and she rolls her eyes, shoving him playfully. “Archie, this is my best friend, Veronica Lodge.” 

She’s now hyper-aware of her ponytail swinging gently behind her, brushing her shoulders.  _ Does he not like the ponytail? Should she wear her hair down more often? But the ponytail is her signature look… _

Her thoughts are interrupted as an unfamiliar feeling of dread settles in the pit of her stomach. Veronica has stepped forward, slipping her hand in his in a formal greeting that Archie seems all too eager to take part in. 

“Veronica? Betty’s told me a lot about you.” 

“Oh, I’m sure she has,” Veronica answers easily, tilting her head and smiling that 100 watt Lodge smile. He smiles back, but there’s a curiosity behind his eyes that makes Betty’s fingers close into fists once again. 

It’s not that she hadn’t thought about this predicament occurring when she’d invited Veronica, but she had convinced herself that Archie’s wandering eye only applied when she wasn’t in the room. Standing right next to him. 

_ “Shit.”  _

There’s a commotion near the front door and Betty immediately turns around to find another guy their age attempting to pull what looks to be the Andrews’ small wagon overfilled with gifts through the front door. 

“Oh, son, I should’ve helped you with that!” Fred and Hal immediately move to where the guy has managed to get it halfway through the front door.

Archie is laughing as he watches the scene unfold, his eyes glittering in amusement. “Oh, Betty, you remember me telling you I was bringing Jughead, right?” 

Betty’s eyebrows furrow because she absolutely  _ does not  _ remember this. She does remember that Jughead is Archie’s best friend from home, but she’s never actually met or seen the guy. 

“Jughead, come meet the girls!” 

Jughead drops his own duffel bag near the front door, shaking hands with Hal and Fred before he turns around and shakes his head in fake irritation at his best friend’s lack of assistance with the wagon. 

Betty’s mouth parts. 

She’d always assumed that a boy named “Jughead” could only be some weird Jeffrey Dahmer-esque kid covered in dirt who curses loudly and demands extra meat with every meal. 

But Jughead is nothing like what she had spent the last few years imagining whenever Archie spoke of him. 

He’s  _ handsome.  _

Tall and lean with a smile that tugs on the corners of his mouth as though his happiness is a secret only a few are privileged to know. A worn gray beanie in what looks like a misshapen crown rests atop his head in an attempt to tame the wild dark waves peeking from beneath it and falling just above his eyes. 

“Hey, you must be Betty Cooper,” he says as he closes the space between them, tugging his snow-dusted gloves off and shoving them into the pockets of his flannel jacket before offering his hand to shake. “My sole competition for Archie’s friendship.” 

Veronica nudges her and she finally blinks, registering the introduction. She slides her hand into his and, despite the fact that he’d just had gloves on, is surprised to find that his hand is warm and soft. She smiles at him and shakes her head causing her ponytail to swing gently once again. 

“That’s sweet that you think you’re any competition at all.” 

He chuckles good-naturedly, his free hand moving to tug at one of the points on his crown beanie and her heart suddenly feels warm. She’d made him laugh. 

“I guess we’ll have to let Archie decide.” 

“Then I guess we’ll never know.” 

“Touché.” His playful smile widens at their shared knowledge of Archie’s indecisiveness being an obvious character trait.

After another few seconds her gaze follows his to where their hands are still currently interlocked in what could now be debatably referred to as the longest first meeting handshake of all time. 

His grip is warm but lax, as though he’s waiting for her to make the move to break the contact and she feels her cheeks burn. 

She immediately drops his hand and turns to Archie and Veronica, who are now both watching them with curious expressions. 

“This is my best friend, Veronica Lodge.” Betty introduces them and quickly moves next to Archie in order to put some space between herself and his best friend.

“Is that Alice’s famous hot chocolate?” Archie asks suddenly and Alice confirms from across the room that it is and that both of the boys should come grab a mug. 

They make their way over to the kitchen and Betty swallows audibly, touching the ends of her ponytail that fall against her shoulder. She’s watching Archie talk animatedly as he adds marshmallows to his mug, his arms flexing in his long-sleeved Under Armour shirt even from the small movement. 

But then her gaze shifts to where Jughead has shrugged out of his large flannel jacket, nodding along with whatever Archie’s saying as he grabs one of the cookies from Mary’s tupperware. 

“He  _ is  _ good looking,” Veronica observes next to her and it takes a moment for Betty to realize who she’s talking about. 

Archie. 

“Yeah, he is,” she confirms, turning back to the small table where they’d left their own mugs of hot chocolate resting. 

“So...are you still planning to profess your love for him tonight?” 

Laughter from the kitchen fills the air and Betty immediately looks in the direction of the sound, the tips of her ears burning.  _ Jughead. _

“Um...no,” she decides suddenly, ignoring the look of confusion crossing Veronica’s face. “Maybe not tonight.” 


	2. Dusk

_I've been the archer_

_I've been the prey_

_Who could ever leave me, darling?_

_But who could stay?_

**_6:03AM_ **

Betty stares at the alarm clock beside her bed until her eyes burn and she sighs, pressing her palms to her now closed eyes. 

She’s tossed and turned all night knowing that he’s sleeping soundly in the room just down the hall from her. She’s dreamed of this moment, of the possibility of her slipping into his room under the cover of darkness, sharing whispered secrets and possibly even _kisses_ beneath his heavily quilted comforter. 

But that’s not what’s kept her up. It’s the fact that that same opportunity she’s dreamed of is presenting itself to her _now_ , as it has been for the better half of two hours, and she hasn’t necessarily felt the urge to take it.

And why the hesitation? Because a good-looking guy with a kind smile and warmth behind his eyes has shown up unexpectedly?

_That’s enough,_ she silently decides. _Being distracted by Jughead’s good looks and playful wit is absolutely_ **_no_ ** _reason to debate my feelings for Archie. I’ll tell him tonight._

Veronica is snuggled beneath her blankets, snoring gently, and Betty envies her ability to sleep peacefully while her own mind feels so incredibly loud. 

She tugs on her robe hanging from one of her bedposts, slipping her feet from beneath her blankets into her plush slippers. Perhaps a mug of hot chamomile tea will quiet her overthinking and she’ll be able to get at least a couple of hours of sleep. 

She’s making her way past the main hallway bathroom when the door suddenly opens, startling her. She stops and her fingers immediately fly to the messy bun lazily tied atop her head. 

“Sorry!” Jughead whispers, shutting off the light and stepping into the hallway, only feet from her. He motions to his toothbrush and offers her an apologetic smile. “Had to brush my teeth.” 

“At 6:00 in the morning?” she asks softly, a playful edge to her tone as she regains her composure. “I didn’t take you for an early riser.” 

“I’m _definitely_ not,” he murmurs quickly, his free hand falling to the back of his neck as though he needs to ease some tension there. “But Archie told me how you all like to get ready for breakfast around this time so I thought I’d try to get out of the way of the bathroom before you and Veronica wake up.” 

She wonders silently if he knows how endearing he looks when he does that. Rubs the back of his neck nervously. But then the realization of what he says hits her and she tugs her bottom lip between her teeth to keep herself from giggling aloud. 

“Oh, Jug,” she sighs, shaking her head partly because of what she needs to tell him and partly because she can’t believe she just referred to him with such _familiarity._ “That’s so thoughtful, but I think Archie is playing a trick on you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Brunch doesn’t start until 10:30am…” 

His hand falls from behind his neck and he closes his eyes, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“Right." He laughs before focusing on her once more and she finds herself tucking a few loose strands of hair that have fallen from her bun behind her ear as she smiles up at him. “Well, I’m really happy I ran into you out here then, Betty.” 

She looks down at her slippers in an attempt to ignore the unfamiliar warmth spreading through her chest, before she lifts her gaze to meet his once more. 

He clears his throat and takes a step towards his and Archie's designated bedroom, motioning with the blue toothbrush still firmly clasped in his hand. “I guess I’ll head back to sleep.” 

“Goodnight Jughead,” she says easily, before remembering it’s now morning and grimacing at her mistake. 

But instead of correcting her, he chuckles and gives her a genuine smile. “Goodnight Betty.” 

* * *

“I’m so excited we’re finally going out to the snow!” Alice says, clapping her hands together as everyone settles into the living room to tie on their snow boots. It’s been two days since everyone’s arrival to the cabin and Alice’s excitement for a family outing to the snow has been no secret. 

Veronica whispers something to Betty about feeling like the Michelin woman in the snowsuit Alice has insisted she wear and Betty bites the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. 

“Remember when we went sledding last year, Betty, and you couldn’t make it halfway down the hill without falling off?” Archie asks from across the living room, smiling to himself at the memory. 

Betty finds herself grinning at him and rolling her eyes. “I was actually trying _not_ to remember that, but thank you for sharing.” 

“Okay, enough chatter!” Mary says as Fred helps her zip up her shin-length black snow jacket. “Let’s go!” 

Betty helps Veronica to her feet and they can’t help the giggles they share as they take in each other’s fluffy and oversized outfits. 

“Kids! Get together for a photo! I need to document this,” Alice says, nudging Betty and Veronica over to where the boys are attempting to stand. She positions the four of them in front of the fireplace, making sure to push Betty in between Veronica and Archie. 

Betty hopes her eye roll isn’t as noticeable as it had felt. 

After a few dozen pictures are taken with Betty looking grumpier and grumpier with each shot, they all make their way down the snow-plowed road towards where the few families taking up residence here are sledding and building snowmen. 

* * *

An hour later, Archie heads back up the hill with his saucer sled in tow, his cheeks flushed from the cold. He’s waving at all of them excitedly and Betty can’t help but give him two enthusiastic thumbs up for his run. 

He heads over to them and his eyes are shining because sledding with his friends is his favorite part of vacation. Or at least she thinks she remembers him saying something about that several winters ago. 

But her train of thought regarding their past is interrupted when- 

“Veronica, come with me this time! I’ll take you down,” he’s saying, holding up the saucer cheerfully alongside his invitation. 

Something tugs uncomfortably on Betty’s heart as Veronica turns to her, her face fully reflecting how obviously torn she feels. “No, no, I think you should take Betty-”

“I can take Betty later, she always falls off-”

“I really think you should take her, Archie-” 

“No, it’s okay,” Betty cuts her off with what she hopes is a reassuring smile that doesn’t reflect the pain stinging the corners of her eyes. “You should go.” 

“Yes!” Archie pumps his fist in the air, his grin widening as he makes his way over to the very top of the hill. He sets the saucer down and waves for Veronica to join him. 

“Are you sure?” Veronica asks, concern laced through her voice as she searches Betty’s face until Betty reaches over and squeezes her hand. 

“Of course I’m sure! Go have fun, I’ve been wanting some hot chocolate anyways.” 

Veronica hesitates for a few more seconds before Archie calls her name once more and she heads over to join him on the sled. She wedges herself between his legs, her back pressed against his front and Betty pretends not to notice what a perfect fit they are and how far her heart has dropped. 

She heads over to a spot of untouched snow beneath a sea of large trees and stares at the ground for a moment before turning around and allowing herself to fall on her back. 

The snow pillows around her and she spreads her arms and legs out wide before moving them up and down and side to side. Up and down. Side to Side. Up and Down. 

Her gaze is fixated on the snow-covered branches above her and for the first time since the boys have arrived, her mind is truly quiet. She feels comforted by the serenity of being surrounded by the snow. 

“Are you trying to make a snow angel?” 

His deep voice tears through the silence she had just begun to enjoy, but when she sees it’s him she's not bothered by the interruption. 

“What does it look like?” 

“If I’m being honest, it looks like a Jackson Pollock attempt at a snow angel,” he teases and she can almost see the way he’s smiling as he says it. 

She grabs a fistful of snow in her glove and sits up, throwing it at him before laughter falls from her lips. He doesn’t attempt to dodge it, the unballed snow exploding in the air and falling around him rather than hitting him. He tilts his head, grinning at her and shaking his head. 

She lays back down, continuing her half-hearted snow angel movements and though a small part of her hopes he joins her, she doesn’t ask. 

And she doesn’t need to. A few seconds later, he lays down in the snow beside her, leaving only a couple of inches between his outspread fingers and her own. 

They’re quiet for a few moments with only the sounds of their movements and gentle breathing between them. Birds chirp amongst each other as they fly through the branches above their heads and Betty stills her arms and legs. 

Jughead follows her lead and Betty pretends not to notice that they’ve stopped with their arms spread in the widest positions...his gloved fingers _almost_ touching hers. 

“Is your family sad you won’t be joining them for Christmas this year?” 

She’s not sure why she’s asked him about his family, but there’s something about laying next to him surrounded by the safety of nature that has prompted her interest in who he is. 

At least that’s what she tells herself.

“I don’t think so,” he responds quietly and she’s afraid she’s touched a nerve before he continues, “my mother left with my little sister when I was much younger and I doubt my father is sober enough to notice I’m gone.” 

“Oh.” The word leaves her lips in a breath that crystallizes as soon as it hits the air. “I’m so sorry, I had no idea-”

“Don’t worry about it,” he murmurs, turning his head to look at her and she does the same. “If I didn’t want you to know, Betty, I wouldn’t have told you.” 

His eyes are electric against the backdrop of glistening white snow and she feels her heart beating erratically in response to the intensity of his gaze. 

“Do you miss her? Your sister?” 

The sounds of Archie’s giddy hollering and Veronica’s squeals pierce the air as they head down another hill, but the noise fades as she awaits his answer. 

“There’s never a moment I don’t miss her.”

“And your mom?” 

His eyes darken at that question and Betty immediately regrets asking it, but before she can take it back, he shrugs. 

“That’s a bit more complicated, I’ll admit.” 

“Totally understandable, I’m sorry to be so nosy,” she apologizes, turning her head so that she can focus her gaze on anything other than the adorable way his nose has pinkened in the cold. 

“You’re not being nosy,” he says, mirroring her movements and turning back to stare up at the cloudy sky. “I don't know why, but I don’t mind answering anything you want to ask me.” 

She’s quiet at that, but she shifts the tiniest bit so that the tips of her gloved fingers touch his. If he’s noticed, he doesn’t say anything. 

After a moment, his tongue runs against his bottom lip before he quietly asks, “tell me something about you now?” 

“Um...I’ve only applied to colleges out-of-state,” she admits so softly she’s sure he couldn’t have heard her, immediately closing her eyes. 

“That’s great, Betty! Which states?” 

His interest and encouragement surprises her and she responds with a bit more confidence, “Connecticut, Rhode Island, and New Hampshire.” 

“An Ivy League girl,” he says, turning to look at her once more with a cheeky smile on his face. “I should’ve known.” 

She genuinely laughs at that and the sound catches her off guard. She tosses some snow at him and he moves his hands to block it, his own laughter now intermingling with hers. 

She turns back to watching the birds flying amongst the branches, but she doesn’t miss the way he smiles to himself when she does so. 

“What’s making you so happy over there, Jones?” 

“Nothing… it’s just that I-”

A snowball hitting him square in the chest interrupts him mid-sentence and they both sit up to see Archie holding his stomach, chuckling loudly. Veronica is standing next to him, her cheeks flushed from their many sled rides. 

_“Archie,”_ she finally says and Betty watches as they exchange a knowing look. 

“Betty!” Archie turns his attention to her now and lifts the round sled in the air once more. “Let’s see how far you can make it down the bunny hill without falling this time, yeah?”

She rolls her eyes, but grins as she stands up from her accurately-described-by-Jughead snow angel. Archie takes her movement as a yes and gives her a thumbs up before heading to the top of a smaller hill. Veronica smiles at her supportively, but Betty can’t read the expression in her eyes as she turns to make her way over to where the parents are hoarding thermoses of hot chocolate. 

Betty’s about to move to join Archie when she stops suddenly and turns around to find Jughead now standing, brushing snow from the sleeves of his flannel jacket. 

“Jughead?”

“Yeah?” 

“I haven’t actually told anyone about the college thing yet so if you could...um...not talk to anyone about that-” 

“What college thing?” he interrupts and she’s about to remind him of what she’s literally just told him - _how could he have possibly already forgotten?_ \- when a small smile plays on his lips and he winks at her. 

She doesn’t stop smiling until she’s comfortably settled between Archie’s legs on the sled and heading down the semi-steep hill. 

She falls off within twenty seconds of take off and decides perhaps tomorrow will be a better day to confess her feelings for him. 

For Archie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you'd like, they are my favorite part of posting ❤️
> 
> xx B


	3. Moonlight

_I need to say, hey_

_It's all me, just don't go_

_Meet me in the afterglow_

Betty is sipping the pumpkin spice latte she'd taught herself how to make last Christmas when Jughead makes his way into the kitchen. He's in sweats and a black hoodie and something about seeing him in such casual attire has a warmth pooling in the pit of Betty's stomach that she refuses to acknowledge. 

He smiles at her, one of his more reserved smiles, as he reaches for the coffee pot, a soft and teasing, "goodnight Betty," leaving his lips. 

It's an inside joke. _Their_ inside joke now and Betty smiles at him over the rim of her coffee mug, murmuring a _goodnight_ to him as well.

He tugs his bottom lip between his teeth thoughtfully as he pulls down one of the mugs and Betty's gaze falls to the strip of skin his lifted sweatshirt has revealed, olive and toned and-

Veronica clears her throat behind Jughead, raising an eyebrow at the two of them before pressing her lips together in an amused smile. "Something particularly interesting about the _coffee_ this morning, Betty?" 

Betty chokes on the sip of latte she'd just taken, blaming the heat and avoiding eye contact with either of them as she quickly moves out of the kitchen to snuggle up on the couch.

She's just gotten over the sheer embarrassment and into the chapter of the book she'd been reading on the flight over when Mary and Alice waltz into the room chatting loudly about the Snowflake Soiree. Mary tugs a blanket off the back of the couch and lays it across where Betty is curled up, winking at her when Betty mouths a genuine _thank you._

"And I was explaining to Fred that you and I simply _must_ go into town to purchase new gowns for the Soiree! We can't look _out of season,_ Mar."

"And I'm sure Fred was completely understanding," Mary responds and her and Alice share a look before giggling. 

"Betty, dear, do you know what you're wearing to the Soiree?" Mary asks, sipping from her environmentally friendly reusable water bottle. 

Betty nods, closing her book with her finger marked on the page so she can tell Mary about the gown she’d chosen, but her mother takes her pause as an invitation to answer. 

"Oh, Betty got her dress _ages_ ago," Alice speaks for her with a bright smile before her eyebrows furrow and she turns her attention to her daughter. "Have you tried it on recently, Elizabeth? I'm not sure it will still fit what with cheer season ending and the way you've been eating." 

_"Alice,"_ Mary chides, shooting Betty an apologetic look. Betty's cheeks are hot and she's currently praying for the patience not to scream. _Could her mother be any more of a-_

“Honesty really is always the best policy. Isn’t that right, Elizabeth?” 

Betty fingers curl into fists threatening to break the scarred skin of her palms once more when she notices Mary’s eyebrow lift, her sights set on something just behind Betty. 

Curiosity gets the better of her and she turns around to see what could have possibly caught her eye. To her surprise, she finds Archie and Veronica walking up the driveway from what must've been a morning stroll through the village together. Veronica is smiling, her hands wrapped around a thermos, and Archie is pointing to different areas around the cabin. 

Probably telling her stories from when they were young. 

But what surprises Betty the most is that it doesn't hurt to see them together as much as she'd thought it would. 

* * *

With only a few days left until Christmas, Betty knows it's now or never to do one of her least favorite tasks: wrapping gifts. 

Scissors. Double-sided tape. Wrapping paper. Boxes. Holiday-themed bows. 

Everything is laid out exactly how she wants it to be and she's already sent Veronica with Hal and Fred down to the lodge where the town will be hosting the Snowflake Soiree in order to keep her from popping into the bedroom and spoiling her gift before it's wrapped - something Veronica has become suspiciously good at since her and Betty had become close friends. 

After an hour, there's a few loud _bangs_ on the door that send Betty's palm to her pounding heart as she tries to regain her composure. 

The door swings open revealing a grinning Archie and Betty considers throwing a pillow at his face. 

"Seriously, Archie, did you have to pound on the door like that?" she says with a sigh, feeling relieved that she had already wrapped the small frame with a picture of the two of them in their baby Christmas sweaters together. 

He laughs and walks over to her bed, falling on his back. He's holding a baseball and he tosses it casually in the air again and again while she sets up the wrapping for the next gift. 

She'd missed this. Just the two of them hanging out without so much self-inflicted pressure. She’s been so caught up in her feelings for him, perhaps she’s neglected their friendship this holiday season, she thinks. 

"What'd you get me, Betty?"

"I never fall for that." 

She catches his eye and they laugh, the falling baseball almost smacking him in the face. 

"Remember that one year you gave me a macaroni noodle drawing of me that you made in your art class?"

She winces as she remembers the hideous arts and crafts picture and how he had stared at it for five minutes before asking his dad how he was supposed to _eat_ it. 

"That wasn't even half as bad as the year you got me a football with your own autograph on it."

"Hey, peewee football was the start of my career! That's going to be worth something someday."

They both laugh and Betty shakes her head because her friend couldn't possibly be more ridiculous. He stops tossing the ball and turns to look at her and she holds his gaze for a second before turning back to her almost-finished task. 

She knows this is the moment. 

The moment where she's supposed to tell him how she truly feels about him. About them. 

But her heart isn't pounding and the tips of her ears aren't burning and this time alone with him doesn't _feel_ any different than any other moment with him has before. 

* * *

It's 1:00 in the morning and once again Betty is left staring at her ceiling while Veronica sleeps peacefully in her bed. Betty had wanted to ask her what she thinks of Archie several times that night, but Veronica had avoided the subject continuously like it was the plague and Betty has a pretty good idea what she thinks of him anyways. 

She sighs, tapping her fingers against her stomach for a few seconds before the thought of sneaking downstairs and heating up a pumpkin spice pancake to eat in spite of her mother's cruel words from earlier sounds too tempting to pass up. 

Slipping into her robe and slippers, she pads her way to the stairs, only stopping when she notices the hazy glow of the fireplace still being lit. 

She wonders why her father or Fred didn't put out the fire before bed as she leans over the railing, but decides if they aren’t worrying about it, neither should she.

She heads into the kitchen, turning the corner and-

“ _Shit!”_

_“Fuck!”_

Jughead immediately turns around, his hand mirroring Betty’s as it presses against his racing heart. They both stand there for a moment taking each other in before breaking into soft laughter. 

“Sorry, Betts, did I wake you?” he asks quietly as she walks over to where he’s adding mini-marshmallows to a mug of her mother’s hot chocolate. He motions to an empty mug near the sink and she nods, deciding hot chocolate may be a better investment this late at night. 

Or a better excuse to spend time with _him_ , but she won’t begin to unpack why she’d want to do that. 

“No, I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Me either,” he says as he pours her a mug, adding a small spoonful of the marshmallows. She takes it from him, ignoring the tingling in the tips of her fingers as they brush his. Only the glow from the digital clock on the counter casts light between them and she feels herself looking down at her mug and smiling when she catches him staring at her. 

“So, um...” he clears his throat and she lifts her gaze to meet his, the ends of her ponytail brushing against the soft cotton of her robe. “If you’re planning to stay up a little longer, I could use a pair of Ivy League eyes on something I’m writing.” 

“I’m not Ivy League yet.” 

“But you will be.” And the absolute certainness in his tone makes her heart dip in a way that pinkens her cheeks. 

“I’d love to read what you’re writing, Jug,” she finally says and he smiles sheepishly as he runs his fingers through his hair and then motions for her to follow him with the same hand. He’s beanieless and she fights the urge to card her _own_ fingers through his hair, to feel how soft the strands must be. 

As soon as they sit down across from each other on the fancy decorative rug that came with the cabin (though Betty’s sure her mother was the one to purchase it many winters ago), he picks up his laptop and sets it on his lap as though to give her a preface before allowing her to read what he’s written. 

“I’ve been working on a novel-” her eyebrows raise in an impressed way that he immediately waves off “-not like a _great_ novel, it’s probably mediocre at best, but I’d love for you to read this paragraph and help me figure out what I’m trying to say.” 

She sets the mug down and smiles assuredly at him before she takes the laptop and dives into the paragraph he’s pointed out to her. After a few seconds, she finds herself wishing she’d started from the beginning of his novel. The paragraph alone is beautifully written with sound sentence structure and a true grasp of his voice she wishes she had on her own. 

“This is really good, Jug, like _really.”_

His hand falls to the back of his neck as he shrugs and it’s only then she notices that they’re both sitting cross-legged and their knees are touching. He doesn’t say anything or jerk his knee away though so she pretends not to have noticed and continues. 

“And the word I think you’re looking for is ‘kismet.’” 

She feels her heartbeat quicken when she looks up to find him watching her with such an intensity she’s not sure if she feels warm from the heat of the fire blazing beside them, or from being this close to him. 

“That’s exactly the word I was looking for,” he murmurs, reaching out to take his laptop back. “'Fate or destiny.' Kind of crazy how that happens sometimes. You meet someone and it’s just... _kismet.”_

“Is that what happened with you and your girlfriend?” The words tumble out of her mouth without her meaning them to and she silently wishes the floor would open up and swallow her whole. 

“I know this may come as a surprise to you, Cooper, what with my _charming_ good looks and _enviable_ intellect,” he says after chuckling at her question, his voice dripping with sarcasm before he continues, “but I have no girlfriend.” 

“That does surprise me.” He lifts his gaze to meet hers once more and she finds that what’s _actually_ surprising her is how honest she’s being about what she thinks of him. But there’s something about being alone with him that draws that from her and she wishes she knew why that is. 

Or why hearing he has no girlfriend makes her tug her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“So, now you know my big dark secret about writing a 'novel,'” he says with a grin, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees. He’s only countable inches from her now and she can see the barely noticeable few freckles speckled across his face and she finds that she wants to brush her fingers gently against each one. 

Which throws her enough to completely miss what he’s said. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

He laughs and slowly runs his tongue against his bottom lip before he softly repeats himself, “I asked what you do for fun?” 

“Oh!” she shakes her head and giggles before setting her mug down. Normally she wouldn’t tell just anyone this, but she has a feeling Jughead isn’t the kind of guy to make a snide comment or tease her about it. He hasn’t about her college secret yet anyways. “I really enjoy working on cars with my dad.”

“Really?” It’s his turn to be impressed. 

“Yeah,” she continues, looking down at her slippered feet to tug at a loose thread absentmindedly as she speaks. “My dad and I used to work on them together when I was little out in the garage. He’s more into working with my mom on the newspaper now, so lately I've been working on them by myself, but I find it to be really relaxing and quite satisfying when they start working again, you know?” 

His smile is so genuine and he looks so incredibly handsome in the warmth of the fire burning behind him and -”God, I think you might be made for me.” 

He closes his eyes as soon as the words leave his mouth and her breath catches. 

“I mean, because- not like, I mean- my dad owns a garage back home and I-” he’s stumbling over his words and all she finds herself wanting to do is press her lips against his soft, pouted ones. 

The tips of her ears are burning and time seems to stop as her heart beats millions of miles a second and just as she's leaning in-

“Jug? Betty? Why the hell are you two still up?” 

The sound of Archie’s groggy voice interrupts the moment like a shotgun firing and Betty jerks away from Jughead, standing up quickly as her other best friend makes his way downstairs. 

Something unfamiliar tugs on her heart and she almost misses the look in Jughead’s eyes as he glances between her and Archie, the slightest hint of a frown tugging on the corners of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this holiday season! ☃️ hearing your thoughts as the story progresses has been my absolute favorite part of this little bughead holiday journey, so let me know what you think in a comment if you'd like! 
> 
> xxB


	4. Dawn

_And there's a dazzling haze,_

_A mysterious way about you, dear_

_Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_

Betty awakens the next morning feeling more well-rested than she has since their winter "vacation" began almost two weeks ago. Turning over to rest her head against her hands, her smile widens when she finds her best friend also awake, a magazine opened beside her. 

"Anything interesting in there?" 

"Pretty big news," Veronica says, her eyes widening as she turns her attention to Betty. "Brad and Angelina are on the outs again." 

"Haven't they been on the outs for a while?" Betty asks, slowly sitting up and raising her hands above her head to stretch. 

Veronica shrugs, sitting up as well and tilting her head as she looks at her best friend. "You look exceptionally glowy today, B. Care to share what's got you feeling so relaxed?" 

"Well." The sight of her robe has flashbacks of last night playing in Betty's head and she can't help the warmth that spreads from her heart to the tips of her toes at the memory. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about-"

"Good morning ladies!" The door swings open revealing a pajama-clad Archie and Betty decides next year she's putting a lock on the damn door. 

Veronica's cheeks look as though they've been kissed by fire as she slips into her purple satin robe, playfully avoiding Archie's appreciative gaze. 

"What are you, the king of interrupting huge moments?" Betty snaps playfully as she moves past him towards the peppermint mocha she knows is waiting for her in the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry, were you about to kiss her too?" 

He's only teasing her, but her heart hammers beyond her control at his reference of last night and she smacks him on the arm as her mouth drops. 

He winks at her before turning his attention to Veronica and smiling. "Morning, Ronnie. I made pumpkin spice pancakes, if you're interested." 

Betty leaves them to chat about how Veronica can't possibly believe that Archie is capable of cooking _anything_ , let alone festive pancakes. 

There's something about the way Jughead looks when he's seated casually on the couch in his pajamas typing on his laptop with the ferocity of someone who can't get the words out fast enough. She debates going to grab her peppermint mocha, but he looks so handsome and vulnerable sitting there surrounded by Christmas lights and warm blankets she can't bring herself to move. 

So, instead, she leans against the last post of the staircase and watches him completely immerse himself in whatever it is that he's writing about so passionately. 

"Feeling inspired?" 

He immediately looks up in surprise and the smile that tugs on the corners of his lips when he realizes it's her makes her heart swell as large as the Grinch's at the end of his movie. It's warm and familiar, not guarded as it usually is, as if he's truly happy to see her standing there. 

And it makes her think thoughts of a future with him that make her both extremely happy and absolutely terrified all at once. 

"I think I am," he finally says, glancing back down at his laptop. "All thanks to you finding that word I'd been looking for last night." 

"Is that all that inspired you about last night?" she asks it so quietly she's afraid he'll ask her to repeat herself, but his eyes soften and she knows he knows what she's asking. 

But then something sad creeps into the gentle features of his face and before she can ask him what's bothering him, her mother waltzes into the living room. 

"Elizabeth, your mocha is getting cold and I need you to be ready in half an hour. It's one of our last days to take advantage of the snow!" She claps her hands together loudly and Betty wraps her fingers tightly around the post she'd been leaning against. "Actually, you should really be drinking green tea. It increases your metabolism and we all know how much you could benefit from that. I'll put on the kettle." 

Betty's surprised Alice hasn't turned to Jughead for affirmation. Not that she would get it as Jughead's eyebrows are currently so furrowed beneath his beanie, she's afraid they may permanently stay like that.

"I'll have the mocha, Mother, leave it." 

"Elizabeth!" her mother whips her head around as though she's been smacked. "I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but your defiant attitude is unacceptable and frankly, _intolerable_." 

With that, she's turning on her kitten heels towards the kitchen and Betty tries not to let the fact that she can hear her mother turning on the kettle negatively affect her mood. 

"Ah, your mother is...

He'd closed his laptop while her mother had been speaking and he's now so close to her she can't help the way her gaze falls to his parted lips. 

"Heinous? Monstrous? Downright awful?" 

_"Elizabeth!"_ He mimics her mother quietly and the amusement in his eyes rivals the giggles that threaten to spill from her mouth. 

* * *

"Ronnie! Let's go down the bigger hill today," Archie is saying as they all make their way to their usual sledding stop. Their parents are coming up behind them, thermoses of hot chocolate between their hands as they chat about their plans for New Year's. 

Veronica glances at Betty, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, and something like guilt tugs uncomfortably on Betty's heart. 

"I think you should take Betty this time-"

Archie jokingly groans, turning to pout his bottom lip at Veronica. "But Betty can't handle even the baby hills and it's our last snow day! No offence, Betty." 

Betty rolls her eyes and grins at her friend, though if she's being honest, it _is_ embarrassing to constantly hear how terrible she is at sledding when a certain someone is also here. 

Veronica, still completely oblivious to Betty's change of heart, shakes her head. "Archie, you can teach her! I think Betty would really like -"

"Actually, Betty, weren't we talking about you riding with me last night?" 

Veronica stops speaking and all three of them turn to where Jughead has managed to drag his sled behind him. He's dusting off his snow-covered gloves when he glances over and shares a small smile with Betty. 

"Oh," she breathes, her mouth parting before she tears her gaze away from his towards her best friends. "Right. I think Jug and I are going to try a few hills together today." 

"Really?" Veronica asks uncertainly, glancing between Jughead and Betty. Archie pumps his fist in the air and grins when Betty sticks her tongue out at him. 

"Let's go, Ronnie! The slopes are melting!" 

"Why do I doubt that?" Veronica says with a huff that makes Jughead chuckle. Betty smiles at her encouragingly before she heads in the direction of the redhead already seated comfortably on his sled. 

"You don't actually have to ride with me," Betty says to Jughead quickly and he looks over at her, tugging his beanie over the reddened tips of his ears. "I'm really terrible and I understand-"

"I'm not really into going fast, Betty," he responds softly, and she suddenly finds it hard to look directly into the electric blue of his eyes. "I like taking my time." 

He motions for her to follow him as if he hadn't just dropped the most thought-provoking double entendre Betty's ever had the pleasure of having directed at her. She's still trying to comprehend that he might actually possibly _maybe_ like her a little bit when she realizes they're suddenly surrounded by toddlers and their parents. 

These slopes make the bunny slopes look dangerous and she arches an eyebrow in Jughead's direction. 

"I'm trying not to be offended." 

He laughs and the preciousness of the sound is drowned out by the screaming children heading down the small hills around them. 

He settles onto the sled and holds his arms out. "Come on, Betts. I gotta know what level we're starting at here." 

She rolls her eyes but can't deny the invitation to wedge herself between his legs and against his body so she moves towards him. 

They fit together so comfortably it takes her by surprise and she can't help but attempt to take in everything about him in this moment. The way he smells like pine soap and cinnamon. His warmth wrapped around her like a cozy Sunday afternoon blanket. The way his breath feels against the cove of her ear as he leans in closer. 

"Ready?"

He doesn't wait for her response before they take off down the hill and not even twelve seconds later they're rolling off the sled together, her sense of balance the bane of her existence at this point. 

He lays flat on his back, releasing her as laughter ripples off him in waves. He covers his mouth with both of his gloves as his face threatens to split with how wide his grin his. She can only glare at him for so long before giggles rack her own body. 

_"Really_ Jughead? I thought you weren't going to be an ass about this." 

"I'm not, I'm not!" he says through chattering teeth and a bright smile as children whizz by them, seemingly unaffected by the speed of the slope. "It's just - now I understand why you were making snow angels the other day." 

She smacks him in the chest with a handful of snow that flakes onto his face and it doesn't take long before he's up and chasing her between kids flying past on their saucers, only the sounds of her shrieks intermingling with his gasps of laughter ringing through the trees. 

* * *

Betty admires the way Veronica dresses to the nines for every dinner at the cabin. She's still wrapped in a blanket from her hot shower after the fun she'd had in the snow earlier while Veronica paints her lips a dark plum color that compliments her striking raven-coloured hair. 

"Did you have fun with Archie today?" 

Veronica pauses, setting her lip gloss down before turning to face Betty. "B, you know I would never do anything to come between you and Archie, he's just so insistent-"

Betty raises her hand to silence her best friend. "V, I don't like Archie." 

"What?" Veronica's mouth falls open and her perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrow as she stares at Betty. "Did he do something I should be made aware of-"

"I mean," Betty continues, shaking her head to dismiss whatever negative thoughts have swarmed her best friend's mind. "I don't like him like I thought I did. Like you do." 

Betty winces when Veronica closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth like she does whenever she's completely stressed. "Betty, if you're insinuating that I'm trying to steal the man of your dreams-"

"Veronica!" she interrupts, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "It's okay. I know you like him and honestly, I think he's good for you." 

Veronica tugs her bottom lip between her teeth as she narrows her eyes at Betty. "You think he's good for me?" 

"I do." She's being more honest with her than she has been this entire trip. More honest with herself too. 

"Ohmy," Veronica says suddenly, her eyes wide as she moves to sit on her knees. "Ohmy _god."_

"What?" 

"You're over Archie," Veronica says slowly before excitement lights up her eyes and she continues, "because you're _into_ Jughead." 

"Oh no," Betty says quickly, shaking her head. "I'm not into-"

"Really?" It's Veronica's turn to interrupt and her expression is so etched with disbelief it almost makes Betty laugh. "You, the girl who turns bright pink every time he turns a corner, are not into Jughead?" 

"Okay, it's freezing all the-"

" _You,_ the girl who has an inside joke with him every morning - _don't think I didn't notice! -_ are not into Jughead?" 

"Friends have jokes, V, I-"

"You, the girl who hangs onto his every word like he's some gift from a higher power, are not into Jughead?" 

She catches the pillow Betty's just thrown at her as she squeals excitedly. "You are so into him!!" 

"Ladies, I hate to break up the party," Fred is standing outside of the closed door and it makes Betty grin that he's too afraid of what he'll find to open it - typical dad, as he continues, "but Alice and Mary have started dinner." 

"We'll be right out, Mr. Andrews!" Veronica says before turning to Betty who is now a shade of red she knows she can never play off. 

"It doesn't matter how I feel Veronica," she says quickly, holding up her hands in case Veronica throws the pillow she's gripping tightly. "He's not into me. Not like _that,_ I'm sure." 

_How could he be?_ she thinks, though her heart entertains a small strain of hope. 

"You're delusional if you don't see it," Veronica scoffs as she stands and slips into her fave pair of milanos. 

"All I see is you drooling every time Archie enters a room." 

Veronica almost falls off her heels as she turns around to glare pointedly at Betty before they burst into giggles. 

* * *

Archie and she have managed to contribute over two hours of volunteer time at the recreation center, hanging ornaments, streamers, and dangling snowflakes. 

"Really going all out this year," Archie mumbles, wiping a bead of sweat that has trickled down his forehead as he climbs up a ladder with another large sparkling snowflake. 

"It's not called the Snowflake Soiree for nothing, Archie, dear!" Alice calls as she heads over to the poinsettia display to berate the poor, unfortunate soul setting it up. Though they only come once a year, Alice has somehow managed to become the leader of the annual soiree and is not shy about making her status known. 

Betty's busy fluffing the fake bundles of 'snow' her mother had purchased to ensure it looks as Winter Wonderland on the inside of the hall as it does on the outside. She catches Archie's eye and rolls hers, to which he sighs and shakes his head. 

They do this every year and every year they make a pact to fake food poisoning the next year. It's yet to work out for them. 

She reaches for one of the snowflakes as he moves the ladder and she motions for him to climb up so she can hand it to him. Efficiency, her specialty. 

"So, Archie," she starts casually and he nods at her in thanks as he reaches for the snowflake. "You like Veronica, huh?" 

"Huh?" She's afraid she's knocked him off balance when it takes a second longer than usual for him to stand atop the ladder. "Ronnie?" 

"Yes," she confirms, pointing a little to the left for the snowflake position before continuing in a teasing tone, " _Ronnie."_

He makes like he's going to drop the snowflake above her head and she flips him off in return only to immediately get yelled at from across the room by her mother about _the importance of ladylike manners._

"I hate you." 

Archie laughs, climbing down the ladder and wiping his glitter-covered hands against his jeans. "Did Ronnie mention something to you?" 

"Would you care if she did?" 

He leans against the ladder and his smug smile makes her want to push the ladder out from behind him. "Of course I would care if she did, Betty."

"Because you like her?" 

"Are you going to tell her if I do?" He's smiling, a true happy smile, as if talking about Veronica is enough to brighten his entire day. And Betty's more than sure it is. 

"You should invite her to go to the Soiree with you." 

"You think she'd go with me?" he asks earnestly, before running his fingers through his hair and Betty cringes, knowing his hair is now full of glitter he won't be able to get rid of for weeks. "She's way out of my league."

She's not necessarily going to disagree with that, but "I think she'd like to go with you."

His face lights up and seeing her best friend so happy makes her even more excited about how happy Veronica will be when he asks her. 

"You're a good friend, Betty, thanks for that." He wraps his arms around her in a bear hug and she giggles when he squeezes her so tightly she's fighting for air. When he finally releases her, she pretends to rub her arms and he laughs, but it's who has walked in that makes her heart stop. 

Veronica grins excitedly when she spots the two of them, turning back to nod at whatever Alice is motioning too. 

But when Jughead sees them, his smile is guarded and his wave half-hearted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, we've almost made it to the end of this little journey, which means Christmas is right around the corner! 🎄❄️ 
> 
> I hope you're all having a lovely holiday season! I know that hearing your thoughts throughout this fic have made mine that much merrier so if you'd like to leave a comment or kudos, please do! ❤️


	5. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had the most wonderful holiday season celebrating however you’re happiest celebrating! ❄️☃️
> 
> This is the first multi-chapter fic I have finished in over a year and a half and, as sad as that is, I can’t thank you all enough for deciding to go on this little holiday journey with me 💙 you’ve all been so kind and lovely, truly. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this last chapter! 
> 
> xx B

_I once believed love would be burnin’ red_

_But it’s golden_

_Like daylight_

Betty’s just finished buckling the strap of her heels when a knock sounds on their bedroom door. Veronica is FaceTiming Cheryl and Toni, showing them the Swarovski crystals that are delicately sewn into the elaborate neckline of her gown. 

Betty opens their bedroom door and tilts her head knowingly when she sees Archie standing there, already dressed in his favorite classic black-and-white tuxedo. “Can I help you, Archie?” 

“Is Ronnie in there?” He’s wringing his hands nervously in front of him, though his smile is relaxed and Betty nods. 

“Veronica, you have a visitor!” 

Veronica makes her way over, waving at Toni and Cheryl before handing the phone to Betty. Her mouth parts when she sees Archie standing here, but her expression is nothing compared to his. His eyes are wide as he takes in her deep red satin gown and elegant chignon. If her life was a cartoon, Betty’s sure his heart would be physically beating out of his chest. 

Betty leaves them, knowing Archie is asking her to the soiree, and it makes her heart swell with happiness for them. She’s glad that, despite the miscommunications and her lack of awareness about her own feelings, they found each other. 

“Betty dearest, you’re sparkling.” 

Cheryl’s voice interrupts her train of thought and Betty turns her attention to the phone screen. “Oh yes! Do you like?” 

She moves the phone screen down so that her friends can see her full look. A form-fitting rose-gold glitter gown with a thigh high slit she normally would never have been brave enough to try on let alone buy (though she’d gone shopping with Veronica and that should be explanation enough) adorns her body. 

Her hair falls in waves that compliment her face and the dark maroon color painted on her lips makes her feel somewhat like a movie star. 

While Cheryl and Toni toss compliments at her like they’re confetti, she can’t help but hope that a certain someone is also blown away by this look. 

“Well, I’ve got to go check on mother, kisses to you Betty. Have a wonderful time!” Cheryl blows a few kisses and makes her way upstairs, leaving Betty with Toni. 

“Cooper,” Toni starts and Betty arches an eyebrow at her best friends’ girlfriend, who has also become one of her closest friends. “Something’s got you distracted, or should I say some _one?”_

“Oh no,” Betty shakes her head quickly, moving into the bathroom in case Archie can hear her over his and Veronica’s excited giggles. “I’m just excited for the soiree, Toni, I promise.” 

Toni smiles at her knowingly through the screen, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “As long as this _soiree_ is nice to you and good-looking, I’m excited for you too.” 

Betty rolls her eyes, but the grin on her face is undeniable. 

* * *

Archie escorts them both down the stairs and their parents gush over them like it’s their first prom. She smiles her brightest Cooper-esque smile, although her eyes are trained on the staircase as though he’ll suddenly appear on the steps at any moment. 

But when he doesn’t come down twenty minutes later, she heads over to Archie. 

“Where’s Jughead?” 

Archie turns from where he’d been placing his mug in the kitchen sink and smiles sadly at her. “He’s not feeling well, Betty, he said he’ll catch up with us later.” 

Her heart drops and she glances up towards the boys’ bedroom again. “Does he need anything? I can stay with him-”

“He’ll join us in a little while, Betty, he just needs some rest I think.” 

“Okay,” she accepts softly, though her disappointment is obvious. She’d been hoping he’d see her walk down the stairs in her gown and make-up and finally realize she’s everything he could ever need. 

But seeing as that’s not happening, she reluctantly joins her family in their car. They’d hired a driver for the night and he seems nice enough as they make their way down the few miles towards the transformed rec center. 

The Winter Wonderland-themed center is packed and Betty recognizes a few people from previous years spent at the cabin. She’s making small talk with different people as Archie and Veronica find their seats at their designated table, their hands never leaving one another. 

Her thoughts drift to Jughead again and again, even whilst she’s in conversation. _Is he okay? What’s he doing? How did he get sick? Is he even sick? Perhaps he’s lonely and she should join him?_

Her father sits next to her during dinner and provides enough of a distraction to keep her from bolting out the doors and back to the cabin. They discuss a new car he’s been dying to renovate after he speaks to Alice about cutting back at the Register. Betty tells him good luck with that and they share a laugh that earns them a glare from her mother. 

The dance floor is soon cleared, blue and white lights swirling around the hall to enhance the mood, and people move to the music. Veronica and Archie are talking, their heads close together as though they’re whispering secrets. 

She’s sitting there, surrounded by her friends and family, the bass of the music thumping through the ground and the sparkles of the snowflakes whirling around her, and all she can think about is _him._

She can’t do this. 

So she squeezes Veronica’s arm conveying meaning with which only her best friend could understand and takes off towards the main doors. 

Snow has started to fall, slow and steady, but she hardly has the time to acknowledge the beauty of it all as she jogs as quickly as she can in her heels towards their car. 

“Elizabeth!” 

Her mother’s shriek pierces the air and stops Betty in her tracks. She can feel her mother’s nails digging into her arm as she pulls her around to face her and, in this lighting, the lines between her eyebrows are more present than ever. 

Mary just catches up to them, pulling her coat on as she watches the two of them with concern. 

“Elizabeth, where do you think you’re going?” 

“I have to go home, Mother, I don’t feel well.” The lie is more than obvious, but Betty can hardly find the energy to care. All she wants to do is see him. Make sure he’s okay if he really is sick. _Make sure he’s okay if he isn’t._

“This better not be about that boy,” Alice spits and Mary arches an eyebrow in warning at her friend. “I expected this of your sister, but for you to throw your life away for some boy named _Jughead_ no less, when Archie is right inside-” 

“I wouldn’t be throwing my life away if I went to Jughead!” She’s yelling. She know this because her mother rears her head back as though Betty’s lunged for her and Mary’s mouth is parted in both disbelief and pride. “And if you can’t see that, Mother, you haven’t been paying attention.” 

Alice shakes her head, her lips twisted in a disgusted grimace. “Elizabeth, if you get into that car, you are making a dire mistake.” 

“Staying here for this long, with _you,_ is the only mistake I’ve made tonight,” Betty retorts in just above a whisper, closing the space between her mother and herself. Mary remains a few feet away, watching the two of them carefully and Betty knows she’ll intervene if necessary. “And Mother?” 

Alice arches an eyebrow. 

“I’ve applied to only out-of-state universities and I intend to leave in the fall.” 

With that, she turns on her heel and rushes to the open door of the car waiting for her. As soon as she’s seated and buckled up, her chest heaving with the adrenaline of what has just happened, she glances out of the window. 

Her mother is storming inside and Betty hopes she doesn’t snap an ankle with the way she’s stomping on her heels. Mary is still standing there with a look of pride that spreads a warmth through Betty’s heart. She nods at her as the car pulls away and Betty offers her a wave of gratitude. 

She’s got her phone out, her finger hovering over Jughead’s name, but her cell reception is non-existent this deep in the forest and she groans. It feels as though the car is moving in slow motion and she keeps looking through the windows as though Jughead may materialize through the density of the trees. 

When they’re about a quarter of a mile from the cabin, the driver stops and turns to Betty with a frown. “My apologies, Miss Cooper, but I cannot go any further than this. I won’t be able to turn around.” 

Betty glances down at her heels, sighing inwardly. She’s so close she can practically smell the cinnamon on his flannel jacket. But she can’t possibly run that far in her _heels,_ that would be completely outrageous. 

The driver is still looking at her, concern etched across his face, when it hits her. 

“Of course!” She turns around to find their snow gear still settled in the back of the car from their last snow day. She reaches for the first pair of snow boots she can find, thanking a higher power that they’re Veronica’s, and quickly unbuckles and kicks off her heels. She slides on the boots, buttons her jacket, and waves goodbye to the driver. 

The snow is fresh, pillowing around her boots like clouds, as she huffs her way through it. She can just make out the lights of their cabin in the distance and all she can think about is rushing to the warmth of the fire, or the warmth of his arms. She’d much prefer the latter, but these temperatures have her accepting what she can get at this point. Her breath falls from her mouth in what looks like puffs of smoke and she folds her arms across her chest in an effort to keep warm as she moves. 

“Cooper?” 

His voice rings gently through the snow falling around them and Betty lifts her gaze to find him standing a few feet in front of her. 

Her breath catches as she takes in his svelte all-black suit and bowtie and she can’t help but think he’s quite actually the most beautiful man she’s ever seen. 

He’s currently sliding out of the jacket he must’ve borrowed from Fred, quickly closing the space between them so that he can wrap the jacket around her shivering shoulders. 

“It’s freezing out here, Betts, what are you-”

“I thought you were sick-”

He stops speaking, his face only inches from hers, and concern tugs at the corners of his mouth. She wishes she could reach up and sofly trace the freckles along his face before pulling his lips to hers by his chin, but he’s now stepped away from her. 

He runs his fingers through the thick waves of his hair and it’s then that she notices he’s pulled his beanie off, clutching it between his fingers. 

“I’m not sick.”

Her eyebrows furrow as she stares at him through the snowflakes swirling between them. “Then why didn’t you come with us to the soiree? I would’ve waited for you-” 

“I couldn’t come,” he interrupts her, the pain in his eyes gripping her heart like a vice. He takes a deep breath before meeting her gaze once more. “I couldn’t bear to watch you look at Archie all night the way I wish you would look at me.” 

The words catch her so off guard that they leave her breathless. 

He shakes his head as if even just saying what he’s said is shameful. “But then I realized how fucking selfish that is, Betts, and if he’s who you want, than I support you. I will always support you-” 

“I don’t want to look at you the way I look at Archie.” 

He stops speaking and a sadness colors his facial expression as he nods in acceptance. “Of course not, I don’t know why I thought-”

“Because I look at Archie like a brother,” she clarifies softly as she steps closer to him, a small smile gracing her lips as he blinks in confusion. “And I _certainly_ don’t look at you that way.” 

She carefully wraps her arms around his neck, again stepping closer to him as realization dawns across his features. He looks so shocked by her confession she has to draw her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from giggling. 

“I just have one question for you, Jones.”

“I’m an open book for you, Cooper,” he says quietly and with so much honesty she has to fight the urge to press her lips against his in response. 

“That day we made snow angels and I told you my secret,” she whispers as snow continues to fall into their hair, speckling the deep color of his waves with white. “You were about to tell me something. What was it?” 

He searches her face for only a second before a wide smile that matches the pure happiness in his eyes dances across his lips. “I was going to tell you that I applied to schools in those very same states.” 

Her lips are against his before he has time to finish his sentence and she giggles against his lips when she realizes she’s taken him by surprise. 

But then his hand cups her cheek, his other wrapping around her waist to pull her flush against his own body. His lips part against hers and she can taste him in every way she’s wanted to since she slipped her hand into his upon their first meeting. 

And despite the dropping temperatures around them, Betty’s never felt warmer. 

* * *

**_Epilogue: Almost One Year Later_ **

Snow is falling gently about her as she leans against the Jeep her father and she had restored before she’d left for NYU. She feels the vibration of her phone in her coat pocket and she answers the FaceTime call with the brightest smile she can muster in the cold. 

“B!” Veronica squeals, her face filling the screen. She can just make out Archie packing the last few articles of his clothing into a suitcase behind her. 

“V!” Betty responds with just as much enthusiasm as she waves at the screen. “Are you guys leaving soon?” 

“Five minutes, right Archiekins?” Veronica turns to Archie who grins and waves at the camera before confirming _only five more minutes._

“Those nicknames are borderline nauseating,” Betty teases and Veronica rolls her eyes before they both break into giggles. 

“Don’t be jealous, Betty!” Archie calls and Betty flips off the camera only to receive the same gesture from him in response. 

“Ohmygosh, can you two behave for two seconds?” Veronica manages through her own laughter before turning back to the camera. “Are you leaving soon?” 

It’s then that she sees him leaving his apartment building, his dufflebag casually thrown over his shoulder. Her heart beats to a rhythm that’s _theirs_ and he stops, tilting his head towards her with a playful smile. 

“B?” Veronica’s voice drags her back to reality and she raises her eyebrow expectantly. “Are you guys about to leave?”

“Yes,” Betty finally confirms, fighting the urge to return her gaze to the man who stole her heart only a year ago. “We’ll see you guys in like 45 minutes?” 

“Sounds good! Enjoy your man!” 

He closes the space between them just as she hangs up, sliding her phone back into her coat pocket. Her arms wrap around his neck as his wrap around her waist and she presses her lips to his in a kiss that still triggers butterflies in the pit of her stomach. 

“I missed you,” he murmurs against her lips and she smiles into their kiss before pulling away. 

“I was just here last weekend, Juggie,” she teases, her fingers playing with the collar of his infamous flannel jacket he’s yet to get rid of. 

“Any moment without you is a moment I’m missing you,” he says softly, pressing his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss before smiling at her. “Are you ready?” 

“Are you?” she asks, still feeling a bit breathless being this close to him. 

He chuckles and shrugs, tossing his duffle bag through the open passenger door before turning his attention back to her. “I can handle your mom. Especially now that Cheryl and Toni will be there as well.” 

Betty giggles and nods in agreement. Her parents had agreed to allow the “kids” to rent a cabin next door this year (although Betty thinks her mother’s motive may be to avoid Betty and her beau, not that Betty minds) and Betty had jumped at the chance to invite her other friends to join them. 

She’s looking up at him, taking in the way his stance is so easy and comfortable with her, and he lowers his gaze to meet hers. 

“Everything okay, Betts?” 

“I love you.” The words fall from her mouth in just above a whisper and his expression softens. It’s not the first time they’ve said it, but each time feels like a more comforting and honest version of the first. 

“I love you too, Betty Cooper,” he whispers against her ear as he pulls her into a warm hug and she can’t help thinking this Christmas will be even better than the last. 

That every Christmas with him will be more magical than she could have ever imagined with anybody else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics used at the beginning of each chapter are from Taylor Swift’s new Lover album, which was a big inspiration for this story. 
> 
> These are the songs in order:  
> I Think He Knows  
> The Archer  
> Afterglow  
> Lover  
> Daylight
> 
> Leave a comment if you’d like, I love hearing from you all 💙


End file.
